


unbeknownst

by blondeeblackwidow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, good ole nurse!reader and poe dameron pining, we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: prompt: @leia-saveourskins requested poe x reader with some tense unspoken feelingspost TROS with a happy ending.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 42





	unbeknownst

“Poe Dameron you are the biggest idiot this galaxy has ever seen.” You were infuriated, marching across the celebrations. “You got SHOT?” 

“And destroyed the First Order but yes, we can focus on my wound if you’d like.” He was smug. You could kill him.

“What happened to being the best-”

“Being the best pilot has nothing to do with getting shot while infiltrating a Star Destroyer!’ 

“You did WHAT?!” You chased him off to a medical tent, unknowing that the resistance was watching you two bicker, Rey standing next to Finn.

“How much longer do you think until they admit it?” She smiled at her friend.

“Give it by the end of night, give them both a few drinks and a campfire and we’ll have a couple by morning.” Rey laughed, walking back to the  _ Falcon. _

_ - _

You sat in silence, stitching his blaster wound. 

“How long are you gonna be mad for?” He grumbled.

“How long are you gonna keep running into danger and infiltrating Star Destroyers?” You counter, finishing up your handiwork. Your mother was a doctor on Hosnian Prime, and you did your best as a teen to learn her trade before leaving for the resistance. 

“Well hopefully, never again.” He looked over at you. “We won.” 

“Yeah I can tell by the amount of alcohol poisoning I’ll have to treat tonight.” You chuckled. 

“Have you thought about what comes next?” He asked, getting up from his make shift bed, pulling his shirt sleeve over his bandages. 

“Probably head to the capital, get officially trained, become a real doctor I suppose.” You sighed. “Have you?”

“I’ve had a few ideas.” His hand found yours and he placed a kiss to your forehead. Your heart raced, you were always like this, just affectionate friends, but the tone right now was different, light and happy, yet tense, and in love. “I’d love a farm.” You snorted and leaned into his chest, eyes wandering to the setting sun and the party. You pulled away and walked towards the bonfires and singing. 

“Shall we,  _ General _ Dameron?” You wiggled your eyebrows, poking fun at his new title.

“Oh please.” He laughed and followed you out. 

-

The night had since calmed down, Poe found himself making rounds with surviving crew, and newfound members that had joined in the battle of Exegol. But in every conversation he would pause, and look for you. 

You had since washed up and changed, still in resistance issued wear, but your hair was in complicated and ornate braids. You were dancing in circles with a fellow nurse, she was teaching the survivors a traditional group dance from her home world. You were tripping over your boots, but you didn’t seem to care. You looked like the angels Shara told him about as a boy. When everyone had finally gathered around the fire to tell war stories, funny memories, and play drinking games, you sat next to Poe, feet on his lap, arm around his shoulders. You reached for your bottle and got disappointed when it came up empty. 

“I’m gonna go get some more drinks.” You announced, and began to walk toward the storage tent when you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“Why did you get mad at me everytime I came back hurt?” You sighed, and turned back around.

“Because you usually were doing something stupid to get hurt in the first place?” 

“I don’t believe that” He walked closer. You searched his eyes, he reached and placed on his hand on your face. You leaned into his touch.

“We can’t do this.”

“Why?”

“Attachments in a time like-”

“The war is over.” He sighed. “I love you.” He mumbled, and you forgot how to breathe, all you could manage was a lean forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Your stomach feels like a thousand hyperspace jumps, and you can’t seem to have the strength to pull away.

“Marry me?” is all he says after he breaks the kiss. “This was not how I planned on it but I almost died out there and all I could think about was you.”

“I love you too.” You laughed, tears welling into your eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Rey nudged Finn on the shoulder, and he just laughed, watching the two of you intertwined. “Told you.” And they both laughed, turning back the other way.


End file.
